1. Technical Field
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No.: 2013-038472, filed Feb. 28, 2013 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a cartridge, a liquid supply system, a liquid ejection apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Among cartridges that house a liquid, which is a fluid substance having flowability, cartridges for supplying ink serving as an exemplary liquid to a liquid ejection apparatus such as an ink jet printer are known, for example. Some of these cartridges have a substrate provided with electrodes that are electrically connected to a control circuit of an ink jet printer, and a lever for engaging a latching portion of the ink jet printer. (Refer to, for example, JP-A-2008-74090).
There are calls for the miniaturization of liquid ejection apparatuses such as ink jet printers. For example, miniaturization can be realized by lowering the profile of ink jet printers. Making the cartridges thinner contributes to achieving lower profile ink jet printers. However, JP-A-2008-74090 does not propose a technique for achieving thinner cartridges while securing the reliability of the electrical connection between the electrodes and liquid ejection apparatus.